


the things we do for the girls we love

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [10]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, but like hella light angst, but like right at the end if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: “If you say another word about [Trini], you’ll regret it.”ora prompt i got like last year and wrote a fic for as soon as i got it but forgot to post it so here it is nearly two years? after i got it :)
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Kim and Trini [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	the things we do for the girls we love

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she strode up to the swarm of people, she grit her teeth and clenched her fists hoping that the tension would help ground her. She had no clue what she was going to do or say when she arrived at the ever-growing crowd, but hearing Trini’s voice ring above the laughter, shouts and taunts, made Kim’s blood boil.

“Can you fuck off please?” She tried to say as politely as possible, forcing her body in between Trini and what she assumed was the main instigator.

“Oh, look! It’s the school slut to save the day.” She turned and saw Noah, strolling cockily into the circle, a group of cheers followed his interjection. Kim clenched her jaw tightly but felt Trini’s hand touch hers carefully, wanting her to calm down.

She blocked out the laughter and the taunts from the crowd, focusing on how Trini’s hand grazed gently over her own.

“Noah, I know you like to compensate for the fact that you have little going on down there,” she gestured with her pinky and a low holler from the crowd egged her on, “but if you say one more thing about her, you will deeply regret it.”

Her eyes glazed over, and she felt the crowd become tighter and tighter. She ignored the hammering of her chest and the solid grip Trini now had of her wrist.

“New girl, you don’t need to hang around with sluts. I’m sure I could show you a good time, if you know what I mean.” He winked and reached out to Trini. Kim then suddenly felt herself surging forward.

Her fist connected with his face solidly and she winced. The crowd whooped and cheered and shouted at Noah to get up or at any of his goons to finish the fight. Kim scanned around the crowd and saw none of hers or Trini’s friends, so she grabbed Trini’s hand and pulled them through the compact swarm of people either laughing or trying to help Noah.

“Just ‘cause you girls haven’t found the right guys yet!” Kim turned to look at Noah and saw the smirk on his face as he dabbed at the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. She looked momentarily at Trini and saw no emotion on her face.

They walked through the doors in complete silence with her heartbeat pounding furiously in the tight grip she held Trini’s hand in. Kim pulled them both to the roof and as soon as Kim sat down on the ledge, Trini spoke.

“What the fuck did you do that for! I had it handled!” She paced back and forth, her anxiety and frustration evident in how she was wringing her hands out continually.

“Oh, yeah! Handled? He was shouting at you, threatening you and basically trying to touch you up! If you’re calling that handled, sure babe.” Kim could feel her anger boiling and felt herself stand up quickly. She turned and stared at Trini awaiting her reply or a quick quip or a snide remark or even a sarcastic comment. But she got nothing back.

She knew her reaction was unfair and she knew she could’ve made the situation worse but what was she supposed to do.

“It’s nothing that I don’t go through every day. It’s handled, trust me.” Trini’s pacing stopped and Kim looked over her shoulder to look at her.

A small silence sat between them and Kim stared out at the football field out in front of them. Trini refused to look away from Kim, distracted by her quiet demeanour and frankly, worried by the fact that she hadn’t said anything for a few minutes.

Kim sighed and walked backward to lean against a sky light. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine- “

“No, it’s not.”

Trini let silence fill the air again before speaking more quietly this time. “Do you know why he was shouting at me?” Trini didn’t wait for answer before continuing, “he was saying all this shit about you and Amanda and then saying that he was going to ruin your life or whatever.”

Trini refused to look up from the ground waiting for it to swallow her whole, so she didn’t have to have this conversation again. Kim gulped harshly and looked at her knuckles distracting herself and trying to assess whether the blood coating them was hers or Noah’s, until she noticed that Trini hadn’t looked up from the same spot she had been focused on.

Kim patted the sky light with a small smile on her face. Trini walked over slowly and slid her back down the light to sit on the floor. She crossed her legs and sat patiently waiting for Kim to sit next to her.

Copying Trini, Kim turned to look at her, “I’m really sorry.”

“For what?” Trini said slowly, studying her face with a care that Kim admired deeply.

“Being me.”

That short sentence made Trini’s heart break, she knew Kim will always blame herself for what happened with Amanda and everything before they became close. She never believed her when she said that she adored Kim and everything she does for her and it made Trini want to punch someone or something. Instead she was there for her and loved her and cared for her.

Trini placed her hand delicately on the side of Kim’s face and nudged it upwards to meet her gaze, “You never have to apologise for being yourself. I really, really like you, Kim. I like you, for who you are.”

Kim smiled, “I really, really like you too.”

Trini gently grabbed Kim’s free hand and felt her tense and wince.

“Oh shit.”

Kim chuckled, half in an attempt to cover up her pain and half in seeing Trini’s reaction.

“Let’s get this cleaned up Princesa and I think we both deserve to skip the rest of the day and go to Krispy Kreme.” Smirking, Trini stood up and offered a hand to Kim.

“Oh, do you now? I get in a fight to defend your honour and you repay me by making me skip school.” Kim smiled playfully and took Trini’s hand. They walked to the roof door and Trini opened it.

“I’ll buy you a doughnut.”

“Ah. Well, I can’t really refuse then, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've written for agesssss, or at least it feels like it. as always let know if anythings wrong and i'll fix it.  
> also my friend is currently looking for my account so if she reads this because she knows i like power rangers, hmu :) if not y'all can continue on with your day


End file.
